


Velvet Hardness

by amethyst_starfall



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:03:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethyst_starfall/pseuds/amethyst_starfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first fanfiction ever, so please be kind!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Velvet Hardness

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever, so please be kind!

Cas lies back against Dean’s nude form on the colorful motel quilt, he can feel Dean grow firm against his back. He loves that feeling.

Dean slides his hands down Castiel’s body and finds his cock at the ready. He ghosts over and around it, never actually touching it. Cas makes a sound low in his throat and moves his hips so his hardness grazes Dean’s hand.

“Uh uh,” Dean says scolding him. “None of that. Let me drive.” Cas makes a small frustrated noise, but obeys. Dean runs his hands up and down Cas’ thighs, his chest, and his groin. Always neglecting to touch his needy cock. Cas makes another sound.

“You want me to touch you, don’t you, Cas?” asks Dean, voice full of lust.

“Oh, yes, Dean. Please!” begs the former angel. Dean obliges by gently palming Cas’ shaft, barely touching it. Cas makes a sound of encouragement to touch him more firmly.

Dean still only barely touches Cas, teasing him. Cas lets out an exasperated sigh and finally Dean grabs a hold of his cock with a firm hand and Castiel lets out an audible gasp. Dean smiles, and his other hand runs up to Cas’ chest and playfully pinches a nipple. Cas groans out loud.

Dean can feel Cas’ velvet hardness throb ever so slightly in his firm grasp. Dean squeezes with his fist for two seconds and releases, he can feel Castiel quiver. He does this a few more times until Cas is pleading for him to stroke his firmness up and down.

“I want you to use my hand,” Dean whispers in Cas’ ear. Cas makes a small confused sound. “I want you to use my hand to fuck yourself,” Dean instructs. Cas gives him a small nod and places his hand over Dean’s hand. “Mmm, show me what you want, Cas,” the hunter half groans in to his ear. Cas brings Dean’s hand up to his mouth and licks it and sucks it to get it wet. Dean makes little pleased noises into Cas’ hair and grinds his smooth hardness into Cas’ back.

“You like that, don’t you, Dean,” Castiel whispers slyly into his lover’s ear.

“Oh yeah,” groans Dean.

Cas re-places Dean’s hand on his cock and starts to stroke his shaft up and down with the hunter’s hand. Every few seconds, Dean squeezes and releases his fist, like a pulsating muscle, which begets a gravelly sound deep from Castiel’s throat.

“Oh fuck, Dean you feel so good,” he moans desperately. Castiel is working Dean’s hand faster and Dean can feel Cas’ pace start to falter a bit. He sees the pre-come starting to bead at the head and slide down in a sticky fucking sexy way. His other hand comes around to roll Cas’ sac in his palm. Cas lets out another audible groan. He gives his balls few firm squeezes at the same time he’s squeezing Cas’ and stroking Cas’ cock. “Oh my fuuuck, Dean,” he cries out.

He can feel that Cas is just teetering at the edge, his orgasm almost at the apex. His breathing is hitched and his rhythm way off kilter. Dean discovers himself grinding into Cas’ back, and finds it slick with pre-come.

“You going to come for me, Cas?” Dean whispers raggedly into the other man’s ear. Cas utters something incoherent and almost inaudible and tosses his head back onto Dean’s shoulder and he releases his sticky come all over their hands, the bed, and his stomach. Dean gives his cock another firm squeeze and release and the former angel bucks under his touch.

“Oh, shit, ugh, oh,” he moans into the side of Dean’s face. Dean’s tongue darts out and licks Cas’ ear and he moans once more. He gives Cas’ cock one more gentle stroke to make sure all the hot white goo is out of him. He then brings his filthy hand up to his mouth and licks the ooze from his fingers.

“Oh fuck Cas, you taste so good, you sonofabitch,” he groans. Cas turns around on the bed to him and kisses him full on the mouth, gripping his chin firmly in hand and tasting himself on the hunter’s tongue. He grabs Dean’s rock hard cock and looks him in the eye and gives him a smirk before lowing him mouth onto it. The heat from Cas’ mouth feels searing on his cock. “Oh my fucking fu..” Dean cuts himself off. Now Dean is the one making desperate and come-inducing noises. Cas loves the feel of Dean’s dick in his mouth. The skin is so velvety yet so hard. He swallows Dean deep until he’s past his gag reflex. Dean just shudders and makes more noises. Cas is sure the people next door can hear, but he doesn’t give a shit. He just loves Dean’s dick in his mouth. He gives Dean a taste of his own medicine and squeezes and releases while he bobs on the head.

Cas pauses long enough to ask him, “You like that, Dean? You like it when I fuck you with my mouth?” Dean just moans obscenities in Cas’ general direction. Cas sticks a finger into his mouth and runs it over where the pre-come is still pearling at the tip of Dean’s cock and heads down to that small ring of muscle. He can already feel it pulsing as he just runs his slick finger around it. As he sucks, he starts to fuck him with his finger. He adds another, and another, until three fingers are fucking Dean silly and Cas’ head is still bobbing on his cock. Dean just makes delicious incoherent noises and pushes back on Cas’ fingers, begging him to go faster, deeper and a little rougher.

He can feel Dean’s body start to tense and shake, and he can feel Dean close to orgasm. He sucks and fucks faster until Dean’s come is rushing in his mouth like a hot ocean. He swallows and swallows it down. Once Dean is empty, he gives his cock a little squeeze and release and Dean jerks violently. Cas looks at Dean and grins wildly.

“You can dish it, but can’t take it, huh?” Cas asks satisfied with himself.

“Ugh, oh my fucking God, Cas,” Dean moans as he rubs his face with his hand. After Dean gains what little composure he can, he sits up and pulls Cas close to kiss him. Their tongues meet in a wet and salty frenzy. Dean pulls away and looks at the mess they’ve made.

“Well, this quilt is fucked,” Dean surmised looking at the come stains all over the ugly mauve and blue quilt. Cas just looked at him amused.

“Well, I guess we better go get cleaned up, huh?” Cas asks with a hint of lust in his voice. Dean just raises and eyebrow at him.

“Oh, clean, riiight,” Dean realizes. Cas gives him a wink and saunters to the bathroom throwing a “come hither” look over his shoulder as he makes sure to wiggle his ass just a little when he walks. Dean smiles to himself and thinks of all the filthy things he wants to do to him while they’re getting clean. He gets up and follows Cas into the motel bathroom.


End file.
